This invention relates to communication systems for controllable mobile apparatus such as mobile robots and more particularly to communication systems that are also used for visually locating a controllable mobile apparatus and still more particularly to a communication system that utilizes lighted beacons as navigation devices and communication devices.
In a factory environment where controllable mobile apparatuses such as mobile robots are used for material handling, it is desirable to know the exact position of the mobile apparatus and be able to communicate with the mobile apparatus without consuming a large quantity of power. It is also desirable to be able to communicate with the mobile apparatus without worrying about interferences caused by the operation of machines or radio communication systems. It is also desirable that any such communication system utilizes a minimum amount of area so that effective navigation and communications can be implemented in a cost effective manner.